Til I Scream
by CapitalCheerios
Summary: One-shot lemon dedicated to DeathBerryHime!


**A one-shot lemon dedicated to DeathBerryHime! This is my first lemon, so I hope you all enjoy!**

**I don't and won't ever own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

His lips were teasing, leaving distinct, bruising marks on her neck. Although, she couldn't complain, considered she encouraged him by moaning and humming.

"Natsu," she breathed as he left a colored blemish, letting a gush of warm air charge through his parted lips to caress his work. She hummed pleasantly.

He used his strength to his advantage, lifting her up and carrying her to the bed. But even when he collapsed on top of her on the comforter, he still kept his hands on her thighs, massaging soothing circles into the flesh.

She let out a gentle moan, placing her hands into his hair while he unbuttoned her top. She whined slightly at the loss of warmth on her thighs, but all her protests turned to long, loud groans he massaged her chest through her bra.

"Ugh, N-" she started breathlessly, only pausing to arch her back and gasp as he slipped his hands under the tight cups, "Natsu, t-take it off..."

He followed her instructions, but she demanded again, pulling at his vest, "And this..."

He smirked, casting the fabric aside before staring down at the pink, pert peaks that desperately hardened at his attention. Natsu grabbed them, pulling a long shout out of her. He then ducked his head down, circling the pale skin around the pink peak. She let out a soft wail.

But he didn't leave her like that for long; he felt her entire body jolt as he took one into his mouth, and her hips bucked against his torso as he pulled, stretched, and tweaked the other.

Although he was severely enjoying the way her body reacted because of her sensitivity, her voice amazed him the most.

"AH! Natsu- mhhh!" most of what she said was incomprehensible, but he still enjoyed the way she shouted his name none the less.

He took the point in his his sharp teeth, gently tugging, which sent her into a frenzy. Her legs tightened around his torso, and her moan echoed through the room loudly.

Although she wanted to be embarrassed at her constant moans and shouts, she just couldn't help the pleasure that sunk into her muscles. She grabbed a pillow, placing it over her face to not continue humiliating herself any furthur. She moaned loudly into her pillow, marveling in the way he flicked her nipple with his tongue.

But soon his mouth left her chest, and she immediately poked her flushed face out from under that pillow, "Wha-"

He interrupted her, dragging a wet tongue all the way down her stomach, also dragging a long hiss out of her, her back arching.

Although he was stupid and loud and seemed inexperienced, he knew how to pleasure a girl. He might not be able to rival Gray or Loke, or even those three womanizers from Blue Pegasus, but he did have enough knowledge to make a girl really scream his name.

He stopped at her skirt, which had lace black panties peaking out by the hip due to their hasty entry into her bedroom. Lucy stayed still, before suddenly realizing something and backing away.

His eyes were wide and brooding, his body transfixed as he thought for a moment that she might regret choosing to do this with him.

But he let out a silent sigh of relief when she spoke with a flaming red blush that even colored all the way down to her bare chest, "Are you sure you... You want to put th-aaat in-in," she stuttered, not knowing how to say it, "m-my t-thing? It's dirty down there... Should I take a shower f-first?"

He blinked, and for the first time, spoke, laughing his ass off. She turned red from anger this time.

"What!? What's so funny?!" he just let a smirk play on his lips, crawling over her as her anger dissipated.

He lined his his mouth with her ear, speaking softly, "It's dirty," he ran a hand down her hip, licking his lips as he slipped one finger under the pantie, "but not as dirty as me."

Her face was on fire, and he left her shocked and aroused, favoring pulling down both the skirt and undergarment, just staring at all of her curves.

Once she came out of her mental shock, she used a hand to cover her area and an arm to cover her chest as best as she could, "Don't s-stare. It's embarrassing."

He growled pulling both of her arms away harshly and staring into her eyes, narrowing his, "Don't ever cover yourself up in front of me. You're beautiful, Lucy, you don't even get it. Please don't feel insecure around me, it makes me feel like you think I'm judging you. And I won't ever do that. I- I really love," a small hint of red covered his cheeks, "I really love you."

Lucy gazed at him, tears welling up her eyes, "I love you, too, Natsu."

Natsu smiled before his devious smirk returned. He moved down her body, leaving tingling kisses everywhere, slowly settling down between her legs. He wanted to jump for joy and do a happy dance that his girlfriend finally agreed to let him do this, but he couldn't risk ruining the moment again. So, instead, he started talking in a husky voice.

"You really scared me when you backed away earlier, and you made me mad when you covered yourself up," he heard her moan just when he simply laid his palms down on her thighs, "I think that deserves a little pun," he licked the inside of her right thigh, "ish," he licked the inside of her left, and she had read enough detailed romance books to know what he was going to do next. He waited until she successfully grabbed the pillow and placed it over her face, "ment."

He dived into her, licking and lapping her folds. God, did she taste delicious. Better than any fire he'd ever tasted, and she put everything Mira had ever made for him to shame.

Lucy screamed into the pillow, bucking her hips so much Natsu had to hold them down while he gnashed her clit.

Lucy was quivering, feeling the need to move while something boiled in her stomach.

Natsu stopped for a moment, and Lucy whined at the lack of pleasure. But then, never failing to amaze her, he shoved two fingers in, and her vision dotted with white spots. She wasn't sure if it was because Natsu was amazing or because this was her first time, but it felt good enough that she was sure she would pass out.

He did everything to get her to scream- he curled his fingers inside of her, he even did the scissors. But the minute he leaned his down, taking his fingers out and shoving them back in, giving a long lick to her clit, she screamed his name, the thing stirring in her stomach boiling over.

Natsu smirked cockily and lapped up all of it.

Lucy almost forgot how to breathe, riding out waves of pleasure, moaning Natsu's name all the way through. The feeling was amazing, and she could barely think straight.

Soon after, Natsu started slipping off his pants, but Lucy quickly slapped his hands away and pulled them down for him hungrily. He laughed and gave her a heartfelt kiss, quickly pulling of his boxers. He licked her lower lip, moaning deeply as she arched her back and slightly rubbed her arousal against his. She slowly gave him entrance, but not before she wrapped her legs around his torso and rocked her hips, smiling into the kiss as he whimpered and groaned, his tongue swirling around hers.

She clung to his body, completely off the bed, his strength supporting her. She moved her mouth from his for a second to groan into his ear, "I'm ready."

He set her down, stating into her eyes to search for any signs of regret. When he found none, he slowly lowered to her entrance, "Are you sure? I don't want to pres-"

"Just do it already!" he sucked in a breath, plunging down.

He couldn't even breathe, the feeling wrapping around him and bringing him into a state of bliss. But he quickly came down from his high when he heard her whimper.

Tears.

Running down her face.

He started to panic, "Lucy?! Shit- I! I'll go out! I knew I shouldn't have pressured you... I'm the worst," he started to pull out, mumbling insults at himself for only caring about his pleasure.

"No!" even in the pain, Lucy managed a scary scowl and pulled him back down, "It- I... It feels good."

She wasn't lying; even if hurt, she could feel sparks of pleasure coursing in her. And, gosh, did she want more. But she had to reassure Natsu first, "I-I wanted to do this... You didn't pressure me into anything. I love you," she repeated the same three words he said when he asked her to be his girlfriend. And she felt the same feeling she felt then, now.

Happiness.

Natsu stared at her. He wanted to say he was proud that he was her first, but the way her eyebrows scrunched up made him feel horrible. Horrible that he put her through this- horrible that he actually felt delight with the thing that was making her cry.

He didn't move, just stayed inside her, basking in the feeling while she got used to it. Gosh, he felt like an ass for liking it.

Once her tears dried up, she gave an experimental roll of her hips. They both groan loudly, but Natsu still remained frozen in place.

She bucked her hips, and his entire face contorted while he bit down on his tongue to not shout a profanity.

But then, she gave a rock of her hips, and he lost it. But not before he took another precaution, "You don't feel any pain?"

Quite the opposite, Lucy wanted to say while gasping, but decided to take a route that would make him go wild.

She leaned up to his ear, taking the lobe into her mouth and sucking for a while, before releasing it and blowing hot air into his ear, opening her mouth to say, "Fuck me 'til I scream."

* * *

** Welp, that sucked... I'm horrible at writing lemons... *sigh***

**Anyway, I hope you all liked it! This was a little side story unrelated to ABOTOD, but it was for the peope who were getting flustered because there hasn't been a lemon yet. *cough* DeathBerryHime *cough***

**But there were a few others that I had in mind while writing this... YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!**

**Yeah, all you peeps who have been saying 'hurry up with the smexy scenes' and 'no lemon in this chapter either?' This was also for you to enjoy...**

**With love,**

**C&C**


End file.
